For Ella's Sake
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: A complex web involving Robin, Patrick, Sonny, Reese, Alexis and Ric. More details inside, so take a peek and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter One:

In November of 2002 Alexis Davis gave birth to a healthy and lively baby girl. Sonny walked down the hall and looked at the babies. The last one on the right was his.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I have a court order for Baby Davis." Sonny said handing her the paperwork.

"One moment, I will get Dr. O'Donnell." She said.

Sonny nodded and the Nurse picked up the phone. Dr. O'Donnell came down a few minutes later.

"Mr. Corinthos is there something wrong with Michael?" He asked.

"No, I am here about my daughter." Sonny said. "Baby Davis."

"Oh, I thought Ned Ashton was the father." Dr. O'Donnell said.

"No, she is mine, this DNA test proves it and these papers give me her. I want to take her home today if that is alright."

Dr. O'Donnell looked over the papers.

"Everything is in order, but I think we need to inform Alexis." Dr. O'Donnell said.

"No, I want to take her without Alexis trying to stop me. She wanted to cut me out of her life."

"Ok." Dr. O'Donnell said. "Nurse Craft, will you get Kristina ready to leave please?"

"Yes doctor." She said. "Ms. Davis hasn't put a name on record do you have one?"

"No, I will give her a name when we get to where we are going." Sonny said. "I have this outfit for her."

"I will dress her in it." The Nurse smiled.

"She will be traveling out of the country, will you see that she has her shots." Sonny said.

"Will do." Dr. O'Donnell said entering the Nursery.

Soon the baby was dressed, given her shots and was placed in Sonny's arms.

"I have a carrier for her in the car." Sonny said taking the bag he brought. "Nurse Craft, will you give this to Alexis the next time she asks for the baby please?"

"Sure." She said taking the bag. "Shall I say it was from you?"

"No, just tell her it is from the baby's father please."

"Ok." She said walking away.

Sonny smiled down at the small baby in his arms and walked away.

The next day Sonny landed in Spain. He loved coming here and he knew who he was meeting would love the little girl he had grown to love in the short time he knew her. Walking into the hotel he checked in and was shown to his room. Walking in he saw a young woman with shoulder length brown hair. She turned and smiled at him as he shut the door.

"Long time no see." Sonny said.

"It has been many years." Robin said. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Addella." Sonny said.

"She is beautiful." Robin said. "But I don't understand why you asked me to come here?"

"She is the reason." Sonny said. "Would you like to hold her, my arms are tired."

"Sure." Robin said taking the sleeping baby. "Let's sit."

Sitting on the couch Sonny watched Robin look down at the little girl.

"Her mother is no mother." Sonny said. "I would take her home, but life is crazy and you know my world isn't safe. Yes I love her, but Reese and her mother don't get along. Addella was conceived while her mother locked Reese in a tower on Spoon Island."

"So you don't think Reese would love Addella as her own?" Robin asked.

"She would." Sonny said. "Reese has an amazing heart. She loves Michael as her own. But Addella's mother wouldn't stop coming after us and I can not put my family through this. So, I thought about you. I know you loved Michael as a baby and he was taken. I am not trying to replace him, but my daughter needs a home and a mom who can devote her life to her."

"Sonny I would love to be her mom if this is what you really want." Robin said.

"It is." Sonny said. "I put her name down as Addella Michelle Scorpio."

"Sonny you know I will love her like my own." Robin said standing up and moving over next to him. "What happens if I decide to come home?"

"All records would show she is your daughter." Sonny said.

"Ok, but I do this on one condition." Robin said. "That you come to Paris an see us with Reese and Michael a couple times a year."

"Ok." Sonny said. "I suppose you want me to tell Reese too."

"Yes, because I know she will understand."

Sonny smiled down at her.

"Ok, I will tell her." Sonny said. "I brought things for her and I am having you moved to a two bedroom townhouse closer to the city."

"I can't afford that." Robin said.

"It is mine, so there is no need to worry. All the bills are taken care of, all you have to do is focus on Addella here and your work." Sonny said.

"You are too good." Robin said. "I will love her so much."

"I know you would." Sonny said. "She is going to be an amazing person thanks to you."

"She will be great because her father did what he needed to do so she could have an amazing life." Robin said. "How about we get lunch and talk some more."

"Ok." Sonny said. "I will tell you more about this place you are going to be living."

"That would be nice." Robin said.

Sonny smiled and they headed out to lunch.

He left that night to go home to Port Charles while Robin went back to Paris with her new daughter for a new life.

(As all soaps do I am aging Addella to the age five)

"Ella, come on baby we have to go." Robin called to her daughter.

"Mama, I can't find my shoes." Ella said.

"They are at the end of your bed." Robin said.

"Found them." Ella screamed. Soon she made her way to the door where Robin was waiting.

"Mama, why are we moving?" Ella asked. "And why to the states?"

"Because I have a real good job there waiting and you have family there." Robin said.

"So I really have to say goodbye to my friends?" Ella asked.

"I am afraid so, but you will make more friends soon and you will have Michael and Morgan to play with."

"And Uncle Sonny and Aunt Reese?" Ella asked.

"Yep, so come on, the movers are going to take all this to our place in Port Charles." Robin said. "And we have to say goodbye to your friends at school and my friends at work."

"Ok, mama I will be brave." Ella said. "Can I take Lucy doll with me?"

"Yes." Robin said. "She is on the couch."

Ella ran over to the couch.

"Come on Lucy Doll we are going to Port Charles." Ella said.

"Come one sweet girl." Robin said. "We have to go."

Ella ran over and took Robin's hand as they made it out of the house.

After saying goodbye to her friends at the school house they made their way to the hospital where Robin worked. After many long goodbyes they were on their way to the airport.

"I was born in Port Charles right?" Ella asked as they boarded Sonny's jet.

"Yes you were." Robin said. "And a special Angel brought you to me and you have been mine ever since."

"I love you mama." Ella said. "Even if we are moving far, far away."

Robin giggled at her daughter.

"My sweet girl, as long as we are together we will be just fine." Robin said.

Soon they were heading to Port Charles and the adventured that waited them there.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Two:

Robin carried a sleeping Ella off the plane and into the waiting car. The driver closed the door and they were off. Robin looked out at the city as they drive by.

"Can we stop by Kelly's please." Robin asked the driver.

"We can do whatever it is you want." The driver spoke. "Mr. C said to take you and Ella where ever you like."

"Mama, where are we?" Ella asked waking up.

"We are in Port Charles." Robin said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could eat a horse." Ella said.

"How about some burgers and fires instead?" Robin asked.

"Ok." Ella said.

"We are here." The driver said climbing out and opening the door.

"Thanks, we will be back later." Robin said.

"Ok, here is a number, just call if you need anything. I will be waiting." He said.

"Ok." Robin said placing the card in her purse. Taking Ella's hand they walked towards Kelly.

"Look mama Halloween is coming." Ella said.

"Yep, you can go trick or treating with Michael and Morgan this year." Robin said bumping into a man.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's ok." Robin said.

"I was looking for Kelly's." He said.

"it is right here." Robin said pointing to the building behind him.

"Thanks, I am new and as small of town as it is, I seem to get lost a lot." He said.

"It is understandable." Robin said. "I am Robin Scorpio and this is my daughter Ella."

"Hi, I am Patrick Drake." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Robin said.

"Tell you what, since I bumped into you, how about I repay you by buying you two dinner?" Patrick said.

"That isn't needed." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked. "It is crowded inside."

Robin looked into the window and smiled.

"Ok, we will join you for dinner." Robin said.

Patrick smiled and they walked into Kelly's. They took a seat at a table and soon put their orders in.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Robin asked.

"About two weeks." Patrick said. "You?"

"I lived here as a little girl." Robin said. "I have spent the last seven years in Paris."

"Paris. What a wonderful place to raise your daughter?" Patrick said.

"Yes, she is amazing." Robin said watching Ella color.

"And Ella's father was there?" Patrick asked.

"No, Ella doesn't have a father." Robin said.

Patrick looked at her funny.

"Ella came to me from a special angel." Robin said.

"Oh." Patrick said. "Well she looks every happy and loved."

"Robin?" Bobbie said bring food over.

"Bobbie?" Robin said standing up and hugging her.

"My dear girl you look amazing." Bobbie said.

"You too." Robin said. "Bobbie this is my daughter Ella."

"Hello." Bobbie said.

"Hello." Ella said.

"Dr. Drake nice seeing you." Bobbie said.

"You too." Patrick said.

"May I have some ketchup please?" Ella asked.

Robin got her some and Bobbie went off to serve more orders.

"You're a doctor?" Robin asked sitting back down to eat.

"Yes, I work at General Hospital. Well I just started." Patrick said.

"That is funny." Robin said. "I start there in a week."

"You're a doctor?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I am Pathologist." Robin said.

"Your work with the brain." Patrick said. "I operate on it."

Robin giggled.

"Alan said they were bringing in a new surgeon that I might bump heads with." Robin said.

"He told me the same about you." Patrick said. "But I think we could find a way to work together."

"I think so too." Robin said.

They sat eating and talking.

"Well we should get going." Robin said.

"Yeah, I have to work in the morning." Patrick said. "A tricky case."

"Ok." Robin said. "Thanks for dinner and conversation."

"It was my pleasure." Patrick said.

"I made this for you." Ella said handing him the picture she was coloring.

"Thank you." Patrick said. "I will hang it up on my refrigerator."

"Cool." Ella said.

"Well, we should go now." Robin said. "Maybe we will run into each other again."

"Maybe." Patrick said. "I plan on having lunch here tomorrow if you want to come in around noon we can eat."

"Maybe." Robin smiled and took Ella's hand.

Patrick paid and walked them out to the car. He waved by and headed home.

Robin sat with Ella wondering how someone she just met could make her feel things she never felt before.

"Mommy, will we see Patrick again?" Ella asked.

"Maybe." Robin said. "Look sweetie we are here."

They got out in front of a new building full of townhouse.

"Here are your keys." Max said. "Penthouse 13 on the top floor. You have a new neighbor. I am not sure who he is."

"Ok." Robin said. "Do you need help with those bags?"

"No we got it." Max said. "Please go up."

Robin took Ella's hand and they headed up. Once they reached their floor they got into their house.

Everything was decorated and ready to live in.

"Looks like Aunty Reese got everything in order." Robin said.

"When will we see Aunty Reese and Uncle Sonny?" Ella asked.

"In the morning." Robin said. "But I know you are tired, so let's get you a bath and then bed."

"Ok." Ella said running up the stairs.

Max and Milo came in with their bags.

"Where would you like these?" Max asked.

"The purple set to Ella's room and the rest to mine please." Robins said heading upstairs with them.

After all the bags were in Robin said goodnight to Max and Milo and gave Ella here bath and put her to bed. Robin unpacked their things and was soon exhausted and sore. Turning the water on she shed her clothes and stepped in. Letting the water relax her muscles she thought back to Patrick and his smile. She didn't know what it was about him, but he had this effect on her, one she liked. Stepping out of the shower she dressed in her pajamas and walked to her room. She found Ella curled up in her bed. Smiling she got in and was soon asleep dreaming of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I HAVE MORE IN STORE SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP UPDATING.**

**CHANTEL**

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Three

Robin walked to Sonny's house holding Ella's hand.

"Mommy, what if Uncle Sonny isn't home?" Ella asked.

"He is, I called him before we left." Robin said.

"Are we going to Kelly's for lunch?" Ella asked.

"I don't know baby." Robin said knocking on the door.

"But, I want to see Patrick again." Ella said.

"We will see." Robin said before Reese opened the door.

"Aunty Reese." Ella screamed and ran into her arms.

They made there way to the living room.

"Uncle Sonny." Ella said running to him.

Sonny picked her up and held her close.

"Hi sweet girl." Sonny said.

"I missed you." Ella said.

"Me too." Sonny said walking over and hugging Robin.

"Reese you are glowing." Robin said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah." Reese said. "Only a little while longer." She ran her hand over her swollen belly.

"So, do we know if it is a boy or girl?" Robin asked.

"We know." Sonny said sitting down with Ella.

"Yes, it is a girl." Reese said.

"How wonderful?" Robin said.

"I know." Reese said. "Ella Michael and Morgan are up playing if you want to join them."

"Can I mama?"

"Sure." Robin said.

Ella jumped off Sonny's lap and looked around.

"Milo." Reese called. "Will you show Ella up to the boys please."

"Right away." Milo said. "Piggy back ride?"

"Yeah." Ella said jumping on his back.

He disappeared upstairs while Reese and Robin laughed.

"So, are you excited to b home?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Robin said. "I love Paris, but Port Charles is home."

"I know the feeling." Sonny said.

"That's right, you guys were in Porto Rico for the last few years." Robin said.

"Yep." Reese said. "Sun, sand and freedom."

"So, why did you come back?" Robin asked.

"As much as we loved being there, things here were falling apart." Sonny said. "So we came back to fix things. It's a bit of an adjust to get used to the weather, but the boys are settling in fine."

"That is good." Robin said. "Ella has only ever known Paris, so it might take her a while, but I think she will love it here in no time."

"Of, course and she will have Michael and Morgan to play with and run around with." Reese said. "Michael loves going off with Max and Milo to see the town."

"While they seem to know the place, so that is good." Robin said.

The stomping of three children running down the stairs filled the air.

"Aunt Robin." Michael said running up and hugging her.

"Hi." Robin said hugging him and then Morgan.

"What's going on?" Reese asked as Morgan crawled into her lap.

"We heard Aunt Robin as finally here and wanted to come say hi." Michael said.

"Mommy, what time is it?" Ella asked.

"It is 11:30." Robin said checking her watch.

"Lunch time." Morgan said,

"Are you hungry baby?" Reese asked.

Morgan hid his face in her chest and nodded.

"I see how about we go see Grandpa Mike and have hamburgers?" Sonny said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Will you and Ella join us?" Sonny asked.

"What about Patrick?" Ella asked.

"Who's Patrick?" Reese asked.

"We met him yesterday, he invited us to lunch today at Kelly's." Robin said.

"Well why don't you two and your Patrick join us?" Sonny suggested.

"He is not my Patrick, but if he agrees I don't see why not." Robin said.

So they are climbed into theirs cars and headed to Kelly's. When they arrived the kids ran in while Reese, Sonny and Robin walked.

"Hi." Patrick said walking up.

"Hi." Robin smiled. "Patrick these are my good friends, Reese and Sonny Corinthos."

"Hello." Patrick said.

"It is nice to meet you." Reese said shaking his hand.

"So, Sonny invited me and Ella to lunch and we were hoping you would join us." Robin said.

"I would love to." Patrick said opening the door for them to go in.

"Patrick!!" Ella screamed and ran over.

Patrick picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi there." Patrick said. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes I did." Ella said. "So are you joining us for lunch?"

"Yeah." Patrick said setting her in a chair then pulling one out for Robin.

"Sit by me." Ella said. "And Mommy."

"Ok." Patrick said as the rest joined them at the table.

Soon all were eating, talking and having a great time.

"So, Ella how would you like to go on a boat ride?" Sonny asked.

"On the water?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, in a big boat." Sonny said.

"I have never been on a boat." Ella said.

"Ok, we can change that." Sonny said. "I am going to take the boys out and will happily take Ella too."

"Ok." Robin said. "I could use some time to do some things."

"Cool." Michael said. "It is so fun."

"Ok." Ella said.

"We should go." Reese said. "I don't want you out after it gets dark."

"Ok." Sonny said. "And are you going to the Metro?"

"Yes, I have to see how the remodeling is going." Reese said. "I have my driver so I will see you later."

She kissed Sonny and the kids goodbye and headed out.

Sonny got the kids and left for a boat ride.

"Thanks for changing your plans." Robin told Patrick as they walked out of Kelly's.

"No problem." Patrick said. "I like spending time with you and Ella."

"Ella seems very taken with you." Robin said.

"And what about Ella's mom?" Patrick asked.

Robin smiled up at him.

"Do you have time to join me for a walk in the park?" Robin asked.

"I have nothing better to do." Patrick said taking her hand as they headed off to the park.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Four

Robin smiled as they reached the park. Patrick squeezed her hand tight as they looked over the park.

"Where do we walk to?" Robin asked.

"It is a big park, pick a way and we will walk." Patrick said.

"Ok, this way." Robin said leading him down the steps.

"So what made you come to Port Charles?" Robin asked.

"My dad met my mom here." Patrick said.

"Are they here still?" Robin asked.

"No, they live in Road Island." Patrick said. "With my little sister Abby. They didn't have her until I was 18, she seven now."

"Oh, I don't have any siblings." Robin said. "I have two cousins who are like my sisters, we were raised by the same man. Our Uncle Mac."

"Where are your parents?" Patrick asked.

"Well I found my mom a few years go. She and my dad where in a boat explosion. I know long story. My dad didn't make it, but my mom did. She lost her memory and didn't remember me or anything. But I found her and now she remembers everything. She lives in London. We used to take the train over and see her, or she would come to us." Robin said.

"So why did you come back here?" Patrick asked as they stopped for an ice cream cone.

"Thanks." Robin said taking the mocha cone. "I came back here for my work, but I want Ella to know her family."

"Are you related to the Corinthos'?"

"Sonny is my oldest and dearest friend and Reese is like the sister I never had. She chased someone every bad out of my life."

"Oh." Patrick said.

"When I was eighteen I lost my first love Stone to AIDS. I learned I was clean after he died. Then I fell in love with Jason and then a woman named Carly came into our lives. She got pregnant after sleeping with Jason's brother AJ. She somehow convinced Jason to say he was the father. I was off at Yale. I came back to a life that wasn't mine. But I excepted it and after Michael was born Carly had problems and went away. I helped Jason raise him for the first six months of his life. I picked his name. Michael was Stone's real name. Then Carly came back with the idea she, Jason and Michael were going to be a family. But Jason wanted me, so Carly took Michael and left. She got into trouble a lot and Jason would run after her. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left. I couldn't take it anymore. I guess Carly was paid to carry a child for Reese and her first husband. However Carly ran away and convinced herself she was the mom. Reese came looking for her son and there was a fight and she went over the cliffs. She died on impact. Reese was given her son and she stayed in town to handle some business and met Sonny. They fell in love and got married."

"Wow, so you've remained friends through it all?" Patrick asked.

"I came back after Michael was finally with Reese. We got along so well. Like we had known each other for ages. She asked me to be Michael and Morgan's god mom. They are family."

"I see that." Patrick said. "I have a question and it might be off."

"Ok." Robin said.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Patrick asked.

"Well, tonight I have nothing planned." Robin replied.

"Ok, well I just moved into my new place and I would like you and Ella to come to dinner. I am a great cook."

"Ok, but I get to bring dessert." Robin said.

"Ok." Patrick said smiling as they walked more in the park holding hands and laughing.

Walking back to Kelly's they reached Robin's car.

"Ok, so where do you live?" Robin asked.

"It's a new building, Cedar Coast, penthouse 12." Patrick said.

"This is to funny." Robin said. "I just moved into penthouse 13."

"No way." Patrick said. "I saw men moving in and out for the last week or so."

"Movers." Robin said. "Reese had the place ready to live in for when we got here."

"Oh, I thought they were living there." Patrick said. "Well I am glad it is you and Ella."

"Me too." Robin said. "Did you drive?"

"No, I walked." Patrick said. "My car is in the shop."

"Would you like a ride home?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Patrick said helping her in.

The car ride was short. They road up in the small elevator starring at one another. Patrick ran his hand up her arm and then down her back. Robin nervously ran her hand up his chest.

"It has been ages since I have been with someone." Robin said.

"I will be gentle." Patrick said pulling her close to him. "I promise I wont hurt you."

Robin smiles as she leans up and kisses him. It grows heated and he leans back against the wall pulling Robin with him. Robin hands wrap around his neck as he picks her up. Her legs wrap around him bringing them close together. The elevator dings for their floor. Patrick walks out and pins her to the wall by his door. Their kiss is full of desire and passion.

"Inside." Robin mumbles.

"Ok." Patrick says as he goes for his keys.

Unlocking the door he makes his way inside. Kicking the door shit he walks to the living room. Moving to the floor he lays her down under him. Their hands all over each other, lost in the sensation of each other. Robin pulled Patrick's shirt up and he stopped kissing her long enough to move it. He worked her shirt up and it soon joined his. Patrick pulled back and look at her.

"You look so amazing." Patrick said.

Robin blushed and moved to cover her body.

"No, I mean it. You look amazing." Patrick said.

Lean down he kissed her deeply. As Patrick moved his hand over her body the ringing of her cell brought them back.

"I have to, it could be about Ella." Robin said.

Patrick moved so she could grab her phone.

"Hello." Robin said answering it. "Max, hi." "Ok, see you in ten." "Bye."

Hanging up she looked at Patrick.

"Sorry, Ella is on her way." Robin said.

"It is ok." Patrick said. "We are still on for dinner right?"

"Yeah." Robin said. "And who knows maybe I will be I will be dessert."

She kissed him deeply before putting her shirt on and leaving.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Five

"Mommy." Ella screamed when she came in with Max.

"Hi baby." Robin said scooping her up. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem, you ladies have a nice night." Max said.

"You too." Ella said.

Max smiled and left. Robin walked over and sat on the couch with Ella.

"So, baby how do you feel about going out for dinner?" Robin asked.

"With Patrick?" Ella asked hopeful.

"Well, Patrick invited us over to his place for dinner." Robin said.

"Can we go, please, please." Ella asked.

"I have never seen you so taken with someone before." Robin said. "Why is Patrick so special?"

"Because he makes your eyes sparkle." Ella said.

"Oh." Robin said. "Ok, so are you up for going?"

"Can I ware and dress and have pigtails?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Robin said. "Come on you need a bath and then I will do your hair."

They walked upstairs giggling and having fun.

"Wow, mommy you look amazing." Ella said.

"Thank you, and you look like a doll." Robin said.

"A cute doll right?" Ella asked.

"The cutest." Robin said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes we are." Ella said. "Wait I need a coat."

"Not this time." Robin said. "Patrick doesn't live far away."

"Really?" Ella inquired.

"You'll see." Robin said leading her into the hall.

Robin smiled and took Ella's hand and led her across the hall. Knocking on the door, Patrick opened it looking amazing.

"Patrick." Ella said. "You're our neighbor?"

"I am." Patrick said moving so they could come in.

"You have a big house." Ella said walking in.

"Thanks." Patrick said. "The sky light up there lets me see all the stars at night."

"Cool." Ella said. "Mommy isn't it cool that Patrick is our neighbor."

"Yes." Robin said.

"Well dinner is almost done, so why don't we go see how things are going?" Patrick said.

"Can I help?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Patrick said lifting her up and taking Robin's hand and leading them into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Robin asked.

"Well I really don't know what you to like, but I figured I would make one of my favorites and hope you like it." Patrick said.

"Look pasta mommy." Ella said when Patrick said her on the counter.

"Yes, spaghetti, salad, garlic bread and I have chocolate moose for dessert." Patrick said. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Ella said. "I love spaghetti."

"Yes a ritual in our house every Thursday." Robin said. "Can I help with the salad?"

"Sure." Patrick said. "The knife is there so fee free to chop away."

Robin smiled and went to work.

"Patrick did you know you make mommy's eyes sparkle?" Ella asked.

"Do I?" Patrick asked.

"Yep, she deserves to sparkle." Ella said.

"Yes she does." Patrick said. "Wanna taste?"

Ella took the cooled sauce into her mouth.

"Well?" Patrick asked waiting for her to say something.

"It needs more onion and pepper." Ella said.

"Ok." Patrick said adding some and then letting her taste again.

"Perfect." Ella said.

"Ok." Patrick smiled. "So, Miss Ella what do you want to be when you are all grown up?"

"I like cooking, but I like saving people like mommy." Ella said. "Plus I love to draw, so I don't know."

"That is cool, I wanted to be a race car driver." Patrick said.

"Cool." Ella said.

"No way." Robin said. "Get the idea out of your pretty little head."

"I don't want to be a race car driver mommy." Ella said.

"Ok." Robin said.

Patrick laughed at her and move Ella to the ground.

"Will you help me set the table?" Patrick said.

"Yes I will." Ella said.

Patrick handed her the eating mats, napkins and silverware. He took the plates and glasses. Soon the table was all set.

"Why don't you have a seat and will eat." Patrick said.

Ella hopped into her seat and Patrick walked back into the kitchen.

"Salad is done." Robin said.

"It looks good." He said leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

Robin smiled and took it to the table. Walking back the carried out the pasta, sauce and bread.

"Would you like wine?" Patrick asked

"Sure." Robin said. "If you have some juice it will work for Ella."

"Apple or Orange?" He asked Ella.

"Apple please." Ella said.

Patrick smiled and walked back to the kitchen. He returned several minutes later with a bottle of wine and a pitcher of apple juice.

He poured them some and then sat down.

"Do we pray before we eat?" Ella asked.

"I usually don't but if you two do, we can?" Patrick said.

"We usually don't." Robin said.

"Ok, so shall we eat?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, it looks great." Robin said.

Everyone one dished up and they are and talked.

"So, why are you a doctor?" Ella asked.

"Well my dad is a doctor and my mom is a nurse." Patrick said. "One time while racing I was in an accident. I was hurt really bad and when I saw how the doctors saved my life I knew I wanted to do the same."

"Your parents must be proud." Robin said.

"Yes and thankful." Patrick said. "That I am no longer racing, but I am still a fan, I go to races all the time."

"Sounds fun." Robin said.

Patrick laughed and they went on eating and talking.

"I am so full." Ella said.

"I see." Robin said wiping her face.

"How about you go watch a movie in the living room while we clean up?" Patrick said.

"Ok." Ella said climbing off her chair and walking to the living room.

"You need some help?" Robin asked when Patrick started clearing things off the table.

"Sure." Patrick said.

Soon they had everything cleaned up and put away.

"So, are you full or do you want dessert?" Patrick asked standing with in an inch of her.

"What's for dessert?" Robin said running her hand up his chest.

"Well I know what I want." Patrick said moving his hand behind her back.

"What about Ella?" Robin asked.

"Right." Patrick said leaning his head against hers.

"I should check on her." Robin said.

"I'll come too." Patrick said taking her hand and leading her out to the living room.

Cars was playing on the TV but Ella was fast asleep holding Patrick's racecar pillow.

"I think she is out." Patrick said.

"Yeah, maybe I should take her home." Robin said.

"Let her sleep for awhile, we can have dessert and we can talk." Patrick said pulling out a blanket and covering Ella up.

Robin smiled and they walked back into the dining with Patrick.

"Do you want dessert?" Patrick asked.

"No." Robin said.

"Do you want to talk?" Patrick asked.

"No." Robin replied.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Patrick asked.

"This." Robin said leaning up and kissing him.

Patrick picked Robin up and carried her to his room. Laying her on the bed he covered her body with his. Robin could feel his need for her.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin whispered.

Patrick stopped kissing her.

"I'll be right back." Patrick said getting up and leaving really fast.

He returned several minutes later.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked as he started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"I locked the door." Patrick said kissing the new revealed flesh.

Robin smiled and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Patrick laid Robin down with Robin as they kissed. It had been so long for Robin she was scared but knew Patrick wouldn't hurt her.

"We don't have too." Patrick said as he saw her shake.

"No, it has just been so long." Robin said. "I want to be with you."

"How about we lay here, I will hold you and when you are ready I will make love to you." Patrick said.

Robin smiled and kissed him.

"How is that you are who I have dreamed of for long?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Patrick said. "But you are who I have dreamed of for a life time. I'll I know is you are real and here."

"It is like we have known each other for a life time." Robin said. "Instead of just twenty four hours."

"I want to spend a lifetime with you." Patrick said. "And Ella."

"Ella is my life, ever since she came into my life. I never thought I would love again, never thought I would feel like this again."

Patrick kissed her, not one of passion and desire, but one of warmth and tenderness.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Robin asked.

"I didn't until I looked into your eyes." Patrick said. "Do you?"

"I do now." Robin said looking him in the eyes. "Patrick?"

"Yeah?" He said not less then an inch from her face.

"Make love to me." Robin said.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Six

Robin laid listening to the soft Jazz music and Patrick ran his hand up and down her bare back.

"Wow." Robin said. "That was…"

"Out of earth shattering." Patrick said.

"I was going to say out of this world, but I like yours." Robin said smiling up at him.

"Are you ok?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "Patrick, I know this is all so fast, but I feel like I have known you for a life time and I don't regret this and I hope you don't either."

"I don't." Patrick said leaning down and kissing her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Robin said.

"I knew where Kelly's was the night we met." Patrick said.

Robin giggled into his chest.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"I figured." Robin said. "I don't think there is a person in PC who doesn't know where Kelly's is and when Mike called you Patrick it all cleared itself up."

"So you aren't mad?" Patrick asked.

"That you wanted an excuse to talk to me?" Robin asked. "No, besides you were so kind to Ella and you bought us dinner so I am glad you ran into us."

"I saw you getting out of the car and something said I had to know you." Patrick said.

"Well I am glad." Robin said.

"Me too." Patrick said wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate to break up this, but Ella is sleeping in the living room." Robin said.

"Let her sleep." Patrick said.

"But she could wake up and I don't want her to walk in on us naked." Robin said. "I haven't dated in forever, long before Ella came into my life."

"Ok, so we get dressed, but I want to hold you." Patrick said.

"Can I ware your shirt?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Patrick said getting out of bed.

He slid his boxers on and tossed Robin her panties, bra and his shirt. He walked over to the closet and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt on. Tossing his old clothes into the hamper he climbed back into bed with Robin and held her close.

Robin over in his sleep Patrick felt something. Waking up he remembered Robin was there with him. Looking at the clock he saw it was about three in the morning. Listening he heard a soft cry and climbed out of bed. Walking out to the living room he saw Ella sitting on the couch looking scared.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"I woke up and mommy wasn't here." Ella said.

"Mommy is in my room." Patrick said. "You want to come join us?"

Ella nodded, picked up the racing pillow and Patrick picked her up. She laid her head on his should and he walked back to his room. Setting her on the bed he took her shoes off and helped her into the covers. When he laid next to her she climbed onto his chest and was out while Robin snuggled into his side. Patrick smiled and fell back asleep feeling peaceful and happy.

Patrick woke when the sunlight hit his eyes. Looking around he didn't see Robin or Ella. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen and saw Robin cooking while Ella sat on the counter. Walking over Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin middle and kissed her neck.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning." Robin said.

"Hi there." Patrick said picking Ella up.

"We're making you breakfast." Ella said.

"I see." Patrick said. "It is very sweet of you."

"Well I figured some breakfast would be the least we could do." Robin said moving over to place the cooked food on the plates.

"It smells and looks amazing." Patrick said.

"We were going to serve you in bed, but since you are awake we can eat at the table." Robin said picking up the tray.

"No way." Patrick said. "To the bedroom."

Ella squealed as Patrick tossed her over his shoulder and marched to the bedroom. Robin just smiled and fallowed.

Soon they were all settled on his bed eating breakfast.

"So when did Ella join us last night?" Robin asked.

"A little after three." Patrick said. "I woke up and heard her crying from the living room. So I brought her in here so you didn't have to wake up."

"I woke and saw her sleeping soundly on your chest and it was a beautiful sight." Robin said.

"Patrick do you love mommy?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Patrick said. "I do."

Robin smiled and Ella giggled at them.

"Can we go to the park?" Ella asked. "Or to the beach or Zoo?"

"Baby I have a meeting with Alan at the hospital." Robin said. "I was hoping you would want to check out the daycare."

"Ok." Ella said.

"When is your meeting?" Patrick asked.

"One." Robin said.

"You know I only have to work for a few hours so how about we do something after your meeting?" Patrick suggested.

"Ok." Robin said. "But we do need to stop by my Uncle Mac's." Robin said.

"Ok, well how about you and Ella plan it while I go into work." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Are you done baby girl?"

"Yep." Ella said. "Can I take a bubble bath?"

"When we get home." Robin said.

"I will load the dishes." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said setting the plates on the tray. "We should go, you need to shower."

"I do." Patrick said. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Your welcome." Robin said standing up.

Patrick set the tray on the counter and walked them to the door.

"I will see you later." Patrick said leaning over and kissing Robin.

Ella giggled at them. Smiling Robin took Ella's hand and walked across the hall.

Patrick closed the door when they were inside and walked to his bedroom. Grabbing his clothes for the day he head to the bathroom to shower.

"Hi." The lady in daycare said.

"Hi, I am Robin Scorpio." Robin said.

"Yes and this must be Ella." She said. "I am Lydia Perce. I am in charge."

"Nice to meet you." Robin said shaking her hand. "I have a meeting with Alan Quartermaine and I was hoping Ella could get a feel for the place."

"That sounds good." Lydia said. "We have sign in right here." She said walking over the desk.

"Ok." Robin said filling everything in. "Patrick Drake is a doctor here at GH. He will be coming down to see her, if that is ok."

"Perfectly fine." Lydia said. "We are having a snake and story time right now, would you like to pick a book for us to read?"

"I would like that very much." Ella said.

"Ok, any book from the blue shelves." Lydia said.

"Ok." Ella said. "See you later mommy."

"Ok." Robin said. "I will be back in a bit."

"No problem." Lydia said.

Robin left the daycare and headed up. Getting off on the eleventh floor she walked down the hall to Alan's office. Knocking she heard him call her in.

"Awe, Robin." Alan said getting up and hugging her. "Come on in, have a seat."

Robin sat across from Alan.

"Ok, so I have to tell you we have a new doctor on staff. You'll be working with him a lot. I hope that is ok."

"Who is he or she?" Robin asked.

"Patrick Drake." Alan said. "He is top in his field, save his father."

"I know Patrick." Robin said.

"Oh." Alan said.

"We are neighbors." Robin said.

"Oh well good." Alan said. "I hope you and Patrick work well together. I think you two can do great things."

"I do too." Robin said.

"Ok." Alan said. "So, you will start in five days."

"Sounds good." Robin said.

"Ok and daycare is lined up for Ella." Alan said.

"She is down checking it out now." Robin said. "I think she will like it."

"Good, good." Alan said. "So here is our policy book."

"Ok." Robin said taking the small binder.

"Your office in on the seventh floor, it is next to Dr. Drake's." Alan said handing her some keys. "The new lab in on the sixth floor and security will get you a ID tag."

"Ok." Robin said.

"And here is a copy of your contract." Alan said.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Ok, now I know you have lived and worked here, but there have been many changes so how about a tour. We have new people on staff as well."

"Ok." Robin said.

Alan smiled and led Robin out of his office and to the elevator.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Seven

Robin walked with Alan to the tenth floor Nurse's station.

"Epiphany, this is Robin Scorpio." Alan said. "She is our new doctor."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Scorpio." Epiphany said shaking her hand.

"You as well." Robin said.

"Dr. Lee, Dr. Julian, Dr. Winters this is Robin Scorpio. She is our new doctor."

They all said hi and greetings.

"Dr. Winters, Dr. Julian can I get you to show Robin around, my next appointment is here."

"Sure." Lainey said.

"Robin glad to have you here. Make sure you stop by security."

"Will do." Robin said.

Alan walked off and Robin turned to the doctors.

"I am Lainey."

"I'm Leo."

"I'm off." Kelly said. "Babies to deliver."

"She's Kelly." Lainey said.

"I'm Robin." Robin said.

"So why Port Charles?" Leo asked as they began walking down the hall.

"I used to live here when I was little." Robin said. "I have family here."

"Mac Scorpio right?" Lainey asked.

"Yes, he is my uncle." Robin said.

"Here security." Leo said.

Robin took her picture and got her ID.

"I need to see my office and the labs." Robin said.

Lainey and Leo walked her to her office.

"Next to Patrick I see." Leo said.

"Dr. Drake?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Lainey said. "Have you meet?"

"Once." Robin said.

"How about the Labs." Leo said.

They walked down and Robin looked through the lab.

"All seems good." Robin said.

Lainey pager when off and they said good bye as she went off to deal with a client.

"So, anywhere else you need to go?" Leo asked.

"No, thank you for showing me around." Robin said.

"It was my pleasure." Leo said.

Robin turned and walked to the elevator. She smiled when the doors opened. There was Patrick and Ella.

"Mama." Ella said.

"Hi baby." Robin said.

"No hello for me?" Patrick pouted.

"Hello." Robin said leaning in and kissing him.

Leo looked over and wasn't shocked that Patrick got her already.

"I signed her out, so we are ready to go." Patrick said.

"Ok, well we have to stop by Kelly's for a picnic basket." Robin said.

"A picnic?" Patrick asked as they loaded into Robin's car.

"Yes." Robin said.

When they got to Kelly's they went inside. Robin cell went off so she stepped out to answer it.

"Patrick can I have a cookie?" Ella asked.

"Just one." Patrick said.

Ella smiled and ran off to get her cookie.

Robin came back in and sat down.

"So would you hate me if I canceled our plans?" Robin asked.

"Why, what's up?" Patrick asked.

"Mac needs me at the house and I may be there a while." Robin said. "I guess the girls got into trouble."

"Oh." Patrick said. "I have a better idea."

"What?" Robin asked.

"How about I take Ella to the park and we set up the picnic while you go deal with your sisters." Patrick said.

"That would be good, there would be a lot of yelling." Robin said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Patrick said. "Well have fun and will think of a way to cheer you up when you get back."

"Ok." Robin said.

Ella came back over with her cookie and sat down.

"Baby, mommy has to go help Aunty Maxie and Georgie for a little bit, so Patrick is going to take you to that park to set the picnic up ok."

"Ok mommy." Ella said.

Robin kissed her head and then gave Patrick a kiss and headed out.

"Where's my cookie?" Patrick teased.

"I didn't know you wanted one." Ella said.

"Well then we have to share yours." Patrick said.

"No way." Ella said.

"But if you share we get to get another one of a different flavor." Patrick said.

"Ok.' Ella said breaking her cookie in half and giving Patrick half.

They sat eating, goofing around and having fun.

"Come on you need to eat." Ric said pulling up to the small diner.

"Ric, I want to check out this lead." Alexis said.

"We have been all over the world chasing leads." Ric said. "Stopping for food isn't going to make this lead go away."

"Fine." Alexis said getting out of the car.

Ric fallowed her and they made their way up to the small diner.

"Can I choose the next cookie?" Ella asked.

"As long as there is chocolate in it." Patrick.

"Of course it is the best." Ella said before running off.

"Can we get two glasses of milk?" Patrick asked the waitress who was walking by.

"Sure." She said. "Have a seat and I will be with you in a second." She told Ric and Alexis as they walked in.

Ric and Alexis took a seat in the corner and waitress brought over some milk to Patrick's table. Ella came back and they ate the next cookie.

"Hi, welcome o Kelly's want can I get you?" The waitress asked Ric and Alexis.

"Chef salad, Club sandwich and a coke." Ric said.

"Hamburger platter and a coke." Alexis said.

"Ok, it will be up soon." The waitress said walking away.

"So, what is this lead?" Ric asked.

"Well Nikolas is back and says he has something. I am hoping it is good news." Alexis said.

The waitress brought the cokes over.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Alexis said. "It has been five years. I only saw her once, she could look like anyone. Who knows that little girl over there could be her for all we know and I would never know it."

"Alexis, we will find your little girl. "Ric said. "Maybe Nikolas found out where Sonny went the night he took her."

"I still can't believe he would take her and leave her somewhere without knowing." Alexis said. "Kristina is his daughter too."

"Well we know she isn't living with them and she isn't in Porto Rico." Ric said. "This has to be a laugh for my brother. Us scrambling on every lead and tip. I bet he knows right where she is."

"He wont tell." Alexis said. "Some kind of payback for what I have done."

"You did nothing to deserve your child being taking away from you." Ric said.

Patrick pulled Ella onto his lap and began talking her. She screamed laughing and screaming.

"Stop, ha, ha, ha, ha, Patrick, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Alexis looked over longingly at Ella.

"My little girl would be her age." Alexis said. "I don't even know what she looks like."

"We will find her."

"Here is your food." The waitress said setting plates in front of them. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No." Ric said. "Thanks."

The waitress walked over to Patrick's table.

"Dr. Drake your picnic basket is ready."

"Ok." Patrick said handing over the money for it and their snack.

The waitress left to get it.

"So, shall we go?" Patrick asked Ella.

"Yeah, can we stop for cotton candy?" Ella asked as they got their picnic basket.

"Oh sweet Addella, I think the sugar would make you to sweet." Patrick said.

"No way. "Ella said. "Besides Uncle Sonny says I can never be too sweet."

"Oh did he." Patrick said. "Well if he says you can't be too sweet, I suppose we can get some if it is pink."

Ella smiled and they got up to go.

Alexis looked over when she heard the name Addella.

"Did he call her Addella?" Alexis asked.

"I believe so." Ric said.

Alexis stood up and walked over.

"Excuse me." Alexis said. "Did you call her Addella?"

"Yes." Patrick said. "Why do you ask?"

"It just the name is so familiar." Ric said coming over." It was my mothers."

"Oh." Patrick said.

Alexis couldn't stop starring at Ella.

"Patrick she is scaring me." Ella said moving to hid behind his legs.

"It think we should go." Patrick said.

"No." Alexis said. "No, I need to know."

"Know what?" Patrick asked.

"Who is her mother?" Alexis asked.

"I am." Robin said coming in.

"Mama, she is scaring me." Ella said running over to her.

Robin picked Ella up and she buried her face in her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"We were getting ready to leave with these two came up and started asking questions." Patrick asked.

Mike came out of the kitchen and saw them standing there.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"That is what I want to know." Robin said.

"Her name is Addella." Alexis said.

"So?" Robin asked. "What about her name?"

"It was my mothers." Ric said.

"Look, Ella's name was suggested by a friend of mine." Robin said. "I loved it so much I kept it."

"Oh." Alexis said. "I am sorry we scared her."

"You should be." Robin said. "Can we go?"

Patrick nodded and led them out.

"Robin I am sorry. I had no clue what they wanted."

"I believe you." Robin said. "How about we forget this and we have our fun day?"

"Sounds good." Patrick said.

"Ok." Ella said.

"Are you ok baby?" Robin asked

"Yeah, she just looked at me funny." Ella said. "But I don't want to think about it."

"Ok." Robin said. "Let's have fun instead."

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Eight

After a picnic in the park and fun and games at the street carnival Patrick carried a sleeping Ella in his arms as they made their way up to their floor.

"Want to come in?" Robin asked as she unlocked the door.

"I would love to." Patrick said.

Once inside Patrick carried Ella to her room and left so Robin could get her into her bed.

"Patrick?" Robin called.

"Yeah." He said appearing.

"She wants to say goodnight to you." Robin said.

Patrick walked in and sat on her bed.

"Goodnight." He said lightly.

"Good night." Ella said sitting up and hugging him. "Patrick can I sleep with your racing pillow?"

"Sure." Patrick said. "I will go get it."

Patrick ran across the hall and was back in no time. He placed the pillow next to her and she cuddled up with it right away. Patrick kissed the top of her head and she was out. Walking out Robin closed the door and they walked to the living room.

"Hey are you ok?" Patrick asked pulling Robin to sit down on his lap on the couch.

"I was just thinking." Robin said.

"About?"

"That woman from Kelly's." Robin said.

"What about her?" Patrick asked.

"I was just thinking about what I would do if I lost Ella." Robin said. "It would kill me. She is my baby."

"You wont lose her." Patrick said.

"I know." Robin said.

"I have an idea." Patrick said. "How about I give you a full body massage?"

"Hmm, sounds wonderful." Robin said standing up and leading him to her room.

"Mommy, Mommy." Ella ran in jumping on the bed. "Patrick?"

"Hey." Patrick said smiling as she crawled over the covers.

"Did you have a sleep over with mommy?" Ella asked.

"Yes he did." Robin said rolling over. "Hi baby girl. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." Ella said. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure." Robin said getting out of bed. "What would you like.

"Banana Pancakes." Ella said.

"You wanna know the best place to get Banana Pancakes?" Patrick asked her.

"Where?" Ella said.

"The Metro-Court." Patrick said. "They are like heaven."

"Can we have some?" Ella asked bright eyed.

"If you and your mommy are up for it." Patrick said.

"Can we mommy, please oh please."

"Sure." Robin said. "Go get dressed."

"Yay!" Ella screamed as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"That was sweet of you?" Robin said.

"You get dressed and I will meet you in the hallway in ten."

"Make it twenty and we are good." Robin said.

"Ok." Patrick said. "I am going to go get ready."

"Good." Robin said.

Patrick left and walked back to his place. He listened to his messages and then hopped into the shower. In no time he was clean and dressed for breakfast. Walking back into the hall and ran into Ella.

"What are you doing out here?" Patrick asked.

"Mama is crying in the bedroom." Ella said. "I don't know what to do."

"Ok." Patrick said walking back into Robin's place. "Well you stay here and I will be right back."

"Ok." Ella said.

Patrick walked back to Robin's room and walked inside. He found her sitting on her bed looking though some pictures crying.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick asked walking over.

"They said he was dead." Robin said.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"My dad." Robin said. "They said my dad was killed in a boat explosion. He is alive. My uncle just called saying he is alive."

"That is god news." Patrick said.

"Very good." Robin said. "I have missed him so much."

"Ok, you scared Ella. She came running over to my place to get me." Patrick said.

"Oh no." Robin said getting up. "I didn't mean to."

"She'll be ok when you talk to her." Patrick said.

"He is in town." Robin said. "My dad wants to see me."

"When?" Patrick asked.

"This morning." Robin said. "He wants to meet at the Metro-Court."

"Ok." Patrick said.

"Will you come with us?" Robin asked. "I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Of course I will." Patrick said. "You finish getting ready and I will calm Ella."

"Ok." Robin said. "Tell her I will explain everything."

"Ok." Patrick said kissing her forehead then walking out to the living room.

"Is mama ok?" Ella asked.

"She is just fine." Patrick said picking her up and holding her close. "She will tell you everything in a minute."

"Ok." Ella said holding onto Patrick.

Robin finished getting ready and soon joined Patrick and Ella in the living room.

"Mama." Ella said. "Are you ok?"

"I am." Robin said sitting next to them. "I got some good news and that is why I started crying."

"What good news?" Ella asked.

"Remember me telling you about your Grandpa Robert?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Ella said shaking her head.

"Well, I thought he went to be an angel But it turns out he is alive and he is here and wants to see me and meet you." Robin said.

Ella thought about it for a moment and then wrinkled her face.

"Ok." Ella said. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Soon." Robin said. "Patrick is going to come with us."

"Really?" Ella asked looking up at Patrick.

"Yes." Patrick said. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Ella said. "Do I still get Banana Pancakes?"

"Yes." Robin said.

After getting her shoes and purse they headed out. Patrick drove while Robin calmed herself down and Ella looked out the window. Pulling up to the hotel Patrick got out and the Valet got Robin's. Patrick helped Ella out and they headed into the building.

"Mama, are you nervous?" Ella asked.

"Yes baby." Robin said holding Patrick's hand. "Thank you for being here."

"I am glad I could be." Patrick said leaning over and kissing her.

"Where's my kiss?" Ella asked.

"Your kiss." Patrick said scooping her up.

"Yes, one kiss right here please." Ella said pointing to her cheek.

Patrick kissed her cheek and Ella giggled.

The elevator ding and Robin walked out with Patrick and Ella. Looking around Robin saw him standing there laughing with Mac.

"Daddy?" Robin said.

Robert turned and looked at Robin.

"Luv." Robin said opening his arms.

Robin ran right to him. Throwing herself into his arms. Robert held her close as they both cried. Ella laid her head on Patrick's shoulder and watched Robin and Robert embrace.

"Is mama crying happy tears?" Ella asked.

"Very happy." Patrick said.

Robin and Robert pulled apart and he looked at her.

"Oh I have missed you love." Robert said.

"Me too." Robin said. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Robert asked.

"My baby." Robin said. "Ella."

"Are you saying I am a grandpa?" Robert asked.

"Yes daddy." Robin said.

She took his hand and led him over to where Patrick stood holding Ella.

"Daddy, this is Ella." Robin said.

"The girl or the man?" Robert teased.

"I'm Ella." Ella said. "This is mama boyfriend Patrick. He's a doctor."

"A doctor?" Patrick said.

"Patrick Drake." Patrick said holding out his hand to shake it.

Robin shock it and nodded.

"Robert Scorpio."

"Ella baby you want to say hi to your grandpa?" Robin asked.

"Hi Grandpa Robert." Ella said reaching over so Robin could hold her.

Robert held Ella in his arms as she hugged him.

"Hello my sweet girl." Robert said.

Mac walked over to them.

"How about we set?" Mac said.

"Ok." Robin said walking over to the family who was seated at the table. "Patrick this is my Aunt Felicia, my cousins Maxie and Georgie."

"Hello." Patrick said pulling out Robin seat and then sitting next to her.

"Can I sit with Patrick?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Robin said.

Ella walked over to Patrick and he helped her up.

"Can I get your order?" A waitress asked.

"Sure." Mac said.

"Banana Pancakes." Ella said.

"Me too." Patrick said.

"Us too." Maxie and Georgie said.

"Make it five orders of Banana Pancakes." Robin said.

"Ok." The waitress said.

"I'll have the breakfast special." Felicia said.

"Make that two specials." Mac said.

"And you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have an order of French toast and a side of bacon." Robert said.

"To drink?"

"Orange Juice works for us all." Mac said.

"Ok." She said walking away.

They sat talking, eating and enjoying each being together. Robin was happy to have her father back and loved that Ella and Patrick were bonding.

"Nikolas?" Alexis said walking into the study with Ric.

"Hi." He said standing up and greeting them.

"We came over as soon as we could." Alexis said. "Any news?"

"I have some." Nikolas said. "Come on let's sit."

They all took a seat and Nikolas handed her an unmarked envelope.

"The night Sonny left it he went to Spain with Kristina." Nikolas said. "And he didn't come back with her."

"Spain?" Ric said.

"A women who works at the hotel says Sonny checked in with a baby and left that night alone." Nikolas said.

"So what happened to Kristina?" Alexis asked.

"All the women said was he met some women with shoulder length brown hair and she saw her leave with a baby before Sonny left." Nikolas said.

"So he gave her to some women?" Ric asked.

"Yes." Nikolas said.

"He just gave her away?" Alexis asked.

"It appears so." Nikolas said.

"How could he?" Ric asked.

"I don't know." Nikolas said. "In that envelope is a picture of what my guys think Ella would look like aged to three. They are working on one ages to five, but you have to know it could be off. So many things could've change with her. They are working on it, but life changes and so do little girls."

Alexis nodded and opened the envelope to see the picture.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For Ella's Sake

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Nine

"Hey, I have to get into work." Patrick said pulling Robin away from her family.

"Ok." Robin said. "Be brilliant."

"I will." Patrick said kissing her.

"Wait." Ella said. "Where's my goodbye kiss."

"Right here." Patrick said picking her up and kissing her cheek. Setting her down he said goodbye to the family and headed out.

"Dr. Drake, Mrs. Molino is refusing her meds this morning." Nurse Mir said.

"I'll talk with her." Patrick said taking her chart.

"Doctor, what are you doing for lunch?" Nurse Mir asked.

"Working." Patrick said before walking away.

"Well I'll be." Nadine said. "Nurse Mir shot down by Dr. Drake."

"That is because he is involved with someone." Leo said walking up and slipping her arms around Nadine.

"Oh." Leyla said. "Who?"

"She is a new doctor." Leo said. "Lainey and I showed her around yesterday."

"Who?" Lainey said walking up with Kelly.

"Robin Scorpio, the new doctor." Leo said.

"She seems nice." Lainey said.

"She has a daughter." Leo said.

"Wow." Kelly said.

"Patrick doesn't do kids." Leyla said.

"Well he seems bonded with this little girl." Leo said. "I saw them."

The elevator dinged and Robin walked out holding Ella's hand.

"Excuse me?" Robin said to the group.

All turned around to see her.

"Dr. Scorpio." Leo said.

"Hi, is Patrick here?" Robin asked.

"Dr. Drake is with a patient." Leyla snapped.

"Oh, well I was hoping he would look at Ella." Robin said.

"Ella?" Lainey asked.

"My daughter." Robin said picking her up.

"Hello there." Lainey said. "You must be Ella."

"Hi." Ella said. "Where's Patrick?"

"He is busy." Leo said. "Your mommy says you need to be looked at. Can I ask why?"

"My ear hurts." Ella said.

"She gets ear infections every now and then." Robin said.

"I can take a look." Leo said.

"No, I want Patrick." Ella said.

"Did I hear my name?" Patrick asked walking up buried in chart.

"Yes, five year old girl, possible ear infection." Kelly said.

"What?" Patrick asked looking up. "Why hello there."

"Hi." Robin said. "Ella insisted on coming to see you because her ear hurts."

"Oh." Patrick said. "I see, well I have some time now so how about we take a look."

"Ok." Robin said setting Ella down.

Patrick walked off with Ella and Robin leaving everyone but Leyla amused.

"It looks like an ear infection." Patrick said. "I can give you some meds for it."

"Thanks." Robin said. "I usually just get some, but she insisted on seeing you for it."

"Patrick makes me feel better." Ella said.

"I do?" Patrick asked.

"Yep." Ella said.

"Well I am glad." Patrick said. "How about you ladies join me for some lunch?."

"Sure." Robin said. "I guess we should sample the food before we are here everyday."

"Yeah." Patrick said. "It takes some getting used to."

He walked Robin down to the pharmacy to get Ella's medicine and then they walked to the cafeteria.

"Mama, may I have that?" Ella asked pointing to a picture of a new item to the menu.

"Sure." Robin said.

"What will it be?" The worker asked.

"Turkey sandwich and fries." Robin said. "And one ham and cheese on rye." "And I'll have a turkey sub." Patrick said.

"Your number 12, it will be up in a few minutes."

"Ok." Patrick said walking the girls over to a table. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Coke for me and apple or grape juice for Ella." Robin said.

"White grape." Ella said. "Please."

"Ok." Patrick said getting it.

"Number 12, your order is up." A voice said.

Patrick got their food and paid for it. Bring it back they sat eating and talking.

Leyla walked into the cafeteria and saw Patrick sitting with Robin and Ella. Walking over she smiled politely.

"Found time for lunch I see." Leyla said.

"Yeah, I had a break in my schedule." Patrick said. "Robin this is Nurse Leyla Mir."

"Hello." Robin said reaching out to shake her hand, but Leyla blew her off.

"I was hoping we could have lunch, but maybe we can have dinner instead." Leyla said.

"I don't think so." Patrick said. "I have other plans."

"Oh, well we have to get together soon." Leyla said. "You know everyone thinks we would be so well together."

"Leyla, I am involved with someone." Patrick said. "And no one thinks we would be good together. They tell me to avoid you like the pelage."

"You are to funny." Leyla said. "I'll see you around Dr. Drake."

She walked off and Patrick shook his head.

"Tell me, do I have a hit on me sign on my back?" Patrick asked.

"You did, but I took it." Robin said. "You're all mine now."

"Mama you have to share." Ella said.

"Oh do I?" Robin asked.

"Yes, because Patrick is my friend too." Ella said.

"Ok, I will share Patrick with you." Robin said.

"Ok." Ella said though a big yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa Robert wore me out." Ella said.

"How are things with your dad?" Patrick asked.

"Good." Robin said. "They are doing a family dinner tonight."

"Oh." Patrick said.

"I was asked to invite you." Robin said. "But you said you had plans."

"I do." Patrick said. "I am having dinner with the Scorpio family."

Robin smiled while they finished eating.

"Ok, I will see you later." Patrick said kissing Robin.

"Ok." Robin said.

"Bye bumpkin." Patrick said kissing Ella's cheek.

"Bye." Ella said.

Robin led Ella over to the restrooms.

"Ok, I will be right out. You sit right here."

"Ok." Ella said.

Robin walked into the restroom.

"Hi there." A women said walking up.

"Hi." Ella said.

"You look every pretty today." She said.

"Thank you." Ella said. "My Aunty Brenda gave it to me from Rome."

"Cool." The women said. "Would you like Lolly pop?"

"Mama said not to take candy from strangers." Ella said.

"Wise mama." The women said. "I work here at GH." The women said. "See these are my blue scrubs."

"Oh." Ella said. "I guess that is ok."

The women handed Ella the Lolly pop and walked away. Ella stuck the Lolly pop in her pocket for later. Robin came out of the restroom.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Ella said hopping off the bench.

Robin took Ella's hand and led her out of GH and home.

"Hi." Robin said opening the door to let Patrick in.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked seeing Robin looking off.

"Ella has a fever." Robin said. "I hate when she gets sick."

"I thought it was an ear infection." Patrick said taking off his coat.

"I thought that too, but she got really tired so she took a nap. I went in to check on her and she is burning up. I gave her something, but there are spots now. She had chicken pox already."

"Let me see her." Patrick said.

The phone rang.

"I am trying to get he records from Paris." Robin said.

"Ok, I know where she is." Patrick said.

He kissed Robin's forehead and walked down the hall to Ella's room. Walking in he was scared. She looked really sick. Walking over he placed his hand on her head and felt she was burning up. Taking her pulse he felt it was weak. He saw his racecar pillow wrapped in her arms.

"Patrick?" Ella asked opening her eyes.

"Hey bumpkin." Patrick said. "I hear you don't feel good."

"I don't." Ella said. "It hurts to breathe."

"Ok, we are going to get you better." Patrick said moving to pick her up.

She held his pillow in her arms and went back to sleep. Walking back to the living room Robin looked up from the phone.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"We need to take her to GH now." Patrick said.

"Oh god." Robin said.

"Look, I need you to get your things and whatever meds she took in the last week." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said running to her bedroom. She was dressed and had the things she needed. "Ok, let's go."

"Wait, we need to wrap her up." Patrick said.

Robin grabbed a blanket and covered Ella. They made there way outside.

"Get in back and I will hand her to you." Patrick said.

Robin did as she was told and Patrick set Ella in her arms. Patrick on in the driver seat and they were off.

Patrick held Ella in his arms as they ran into GH.

"I need a doctor." Patrick yelled.

Alan was working when he saw Robin and Patrick run in. Running over he met Robin and Patrick.

"What is going on?" Alan asked.

"She is having problems breathing." Patrick said.

"Tell me what happened." Alan asked as he and Patrick worked on Ella.

"She saw Patrick for an ear infection earlier and then we had lunch. She was fine. We went home and she played in her room for a half an hour and then she came out and said she was sleepy. I tucked her in for a nap and went to check on her an hour later and she had a fever. I gave her some children's fever reducer. Patrick came and looked at her and we rushed her here." Robin said.

"Get me cbc, light, cam and a tox screen." Alan told the nurse. "Set her IV and push 15 cc of ibuprofen."

"Yes doctor." Several nurses said.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"We will know more as soon as the blood work comes back." Alan said. "We'll take good care of her."

"She's not breathing." Patrick screamed as he began compressions.

Robin stood frozen in shock as the tried to save her baby. She watched as they shocked her and pushed this med and that into her body.

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Title: For Ella's Sake

Title: For Ella's Sake

Author: Chantel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: For the sake of his daughter, Sonny gave her a new life with a new mom. Robin Scorpio has spent the last five years raising Ella and now she is moving home. Once home she falls in love with a new doctor at GH. In the mean time Alexis has been searching for her daughter with Sonny's brother Ric. When they return to Port Charles things go from calm and mellow to a battle for a five year old who wants nothing but her mommy and her bed. Robin will team up with Sonny and Reese as well as new love Patrick to keep Ella but Alexis isn't backing off, what will happen to Ella?

Chapter Ten

"Robin?" Robert yelled running down the hall.

"Daddy, she's sick, my baby is sick." Robin said holding onto her father.

"What happened?" Mac asked joining them.

"I don't know." Robin said. "She just got sick. Patrick came over to pick us up and she sick. I was going to call and cancel but he went in to check on her and she was sicker then I thought. We rushed her hear. She stopped breathing."

"What?" Robert asked.

Patrick and Alan came out of her exam room.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"She is breathing." Patrick said. "But we have to put her on a vent."

"No." Robin said.

"It is helping her." Alan said. "Her tox screen came back. Robin there was something found. The lab is trying to figure out what it is. I have to ask if she ate anything or took anything."

"We have breakfast at the Metro-Court and Lunch here at GH. Other then that not that I know of. She knows not to drink anything or take anything without asking." Robin said.

"Ok, we need to figure it out." Alan said. "We will keep looking."

"Ella is going to be taken to for some brain scans." Patrick said. "You can't go."

"Ok." Robin said. "But can I see her before she goes?"

"Sure." Patrick said walking her in.

"Alan, are you sure it was something she ate?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I have to have everything tested in the cafeteria." Alan said.

"I'll call Jax and let him know." Mac said.

"Good." Alan said. "I will send a team over."

"I am going to go check Robin's place." Robert said. "Maybe there is something there."

"Ok." Alan said. "If you found anything get it here. I didn't want ot tell Robin this, but every minute counts."

"Ok." Robert and Mac said and set out at a run.

Robin walked up beside Ella's bed.

"Hi baby." Robin said. "You're going to be ok."

"She will be." Patrick said.

"Promise me that." Robin said. "Promise me that she is going to walk out of her the happy, beautiful little girl she was."

"I promise." Patrick said. "She will be fine."

Robin leaned into Patrick and watched them role her way.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked.

"We don't know." Patrick said. "But we will figure it out."

"Hi." Bobbie said coming in. "We are moving her to a room once she is done with her testing. Here is the blanket and pillow she had.

"Ok." Robin said taking them.

Bobbie walked them down the hall to a room. Robin walked in and sat in a chair. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Patrick asked.

"Reese and Sonny." Robin said. "They need to know."

"Ok." Patrick said taking her cell and finding there number. Dialing it he waited for someone to pick up.

"Robin?" Sonny said answering the phone.

"No, this is Patrick Drake."

"Is something wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, Ella is sick. She is here in GH. Robin asked me to call you."

"What is wrong with her?" Sonny asked.

"Someone poisoned her." Patrick said. "She is in serious condition."

"Ok, tell Robin we will be right there." Sonny said.

"Ok." Patrick said hanging up. "He and Reese are coming."

"Ok." Robin said.

"Come here." Patrick said pulling her to him and holding her close.

"Robin?" Sonny said running in. "What is wrong with Ella?"

"I don't know." Robin said. "I don't know how she got sick. I just don't know."

Sonny hugged Robin as she cried.

Patrick walked in and saw Sonny and Reese there.

"Hi, Ella is on her way." Patrick said.

Robin nodded and walked over to him.

"Did the test find anything?" Robin asked.

"They show her brain is fine." Patrick said. "We also scanned for internal damage and there aren't any signs of any yet."

"Do you think some can happen?" Reese asked.

"Ella was poisoned, we don't know by what or how so until we know anything can happen."

The orderlies arrived with Ella and placed her on her bad. Robin walked over and held her hand.

"You're going to be ok baby. Patrick promised me and you know what it means when someone promises."

Alan came in and saw everyone gathered.

"We checked the cafeteria and the metro-court." Alan said. "Robin are you sure she didn't have anything at home."

"Alan, I didn't give her anything." Robin said.

"I found something." Robert said running in with Mac. "We searched your home. In Ella's trash can was a stem of a sucker, it is still sticky like she ate it this afternoon."

"I didn't give her any candy." Robin said.

"Let's get it checked out." Alan said taking the bag from Robert and leaving.

"I don't understand?" Robin said. "I didn't give her any candy, we don't have any in the house."

"Did she get it while she was with the boys and save it?" Patrick asked.

"I'll call Max." Sonny said stepping outside.

"She'll be ok." Reese said. "You are a good mom and she knows it."

"I can't imagine my life without her." Robin said. "She is my world."

"She will be fine sweetheart." Robert said.

"I hope your right." Robin said sitting down and holding her daughters hand.

"Max said they didn't have any candy, just pretzels in the park." Sonny said.

"That lead didn't pan out." Alexis said. "The little girl's name is Alyssa Monte."

"Sorry." Nikolas said. "Alexis we've been looking for five years now."

"I know, but I can't give up." Alexis said. "She is my baby."

"But the thing is, she isn't a baby." Nikolas said. "I am sure she has a mommy and daddy and is loved."

"I don't think Sonny would let someone else be a daddy to her." Ric said.

"Hi." Emily said walking in with Spencer. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was heading out and wanted to say bye before we went."

"Ok." Nikolas said. "Off to the park?"

"No, I think some shopping and then I am meeting up with Sam and Lucky." Emily said. "Spencer can't wait to see her friend Laurie."

"Well you two have fun." Nikolas said kissing her.

"Come join us if you have time." Nikolas said. "Alexis, Ric nice seeing you."

"Bye." Alexis said as Emily made her way out with her son in her arms.

"He is getting so big." Alexis said.

"I know and he is such a mommy's boy." Nikolas said.

"Are you happy you and Emily had him?" Alexis asked.

"At first I was scared as hell, but now that he is here and real it is great." Nikolas said. "Hard to believe he is almost two."

"How are Sam and Lucky?" Alexis asked.

"Good and so in love." Nikolas said. "She asks about you."

"Does she?" Alexis asked.

"You are her birth mother after all." Nikolas said.

"I know, but every time we talk she seems closed off." Alexis said.

"You know her reasons." Nikolas said moving behind his desk. "She does want you to find Kristina."

"I know she does." Alexis said. "How is Laurie?"

"She is growing at every turn." Nikolas said. "Every time I see her she looks more and more like mom."

"You miss her." Alexis said.

"I didn't have all the time in the world to know her, but yes I miss her." Nikolas said. "She would love Spencer and Laurie."

"She would." Alexis said. "How does Luke take to being a grandpa?"

"He loves it." Nikolas said. "Which is surprising."

"Yes it is." Alexis said. "Who would've ever figure the old goat would like being a grandpa."

"You're a grandma." Nikolas said.

"I am." Alexis said. "So any more leads?"

"Just one, saying a young lady boarded a train to Paris with a baby. She matches the description, but the man doesn't remember what she looked like." Nikolas said. "It has been to long, so many clues are gone."

"I have to find her." Alexis said. "I have to."

"You know Sonny's men are stopping us right." Nikolas said. "He is determined to make sure you never find your daughter."

"I know." Alexis said. "Maybe I can talk to him? Maybe he will give it up."

"You tied." Ric said. "My brother isn't going to tell us."

"On some level he might miss her, maybe I can convince him to go see her or bring her here." Alexis said.

"Try, but don't expect anything." Nikolas said.

"I have to my daughter needs me." Alexis said getting up and leaving.

"We found something." Alan said walking in. "We found the toxin and we have an antidote."

"Thank god." Robin said.

"What are the side effects?" Patrick asked.

"They are minimal." Alan said moving over and push the serum though her IV. "All we can do now is wait for her to wake up, she is breathing on her own so we are going to remove the tube."

"Ok." Robin said. "I know it can be scary for young kids."

"Yes." Alan said. "Patrick, put on a pair of gloves and help." Alan said moving the machine off.

Patrick did as ordered and soon the tube was out. Patrick put a face mask on her to help make sure her levels were right.

"When well she wake?" Robin asked.

"Any time she wants to." Alan said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Thank you."

"Robin you are part of the GH family so is Ella." Alan said.

Robin nodded and continued to look at her daughter.

"I am going to tell the people waiting in the waiting room." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Patrick, thank you."

"I love her too." Patrick said. "I would move mountains for her and you."

"You did." Robin said leaning in and kissing him.

Patrick walked down to the family waiting room and walked inside.

"Is there news? "Mac asked standing up.

Soon everyone joined him.

"They found the poison and gave her the antidote." Patrick said. "We are waiting for her to wake up. She is breathing on her own."

"Thank god." Robert said. "Can I go be with my daughter?"

"Sure." Patrick said.

"I want to see her before I have to leave." Mac said. "Mind if I join you for a moment."

"Come along baby brother." Robert said. "She is your daughter too."

Mac and Robert walked out the waiting room.

"Reese, can I get you to do me a favor?" Patrick asked.

"Will you go to the gift shop and get the bear with the race car hat and shirt for me." Patrick asked. "I called it in and they are holding it."

"Sure." Reese said. "I will be back."

Sonny nodded and stepped off to the side to answer his phone.

"Corinthos?" He said opening his cell.

"Sonny, it's Alexis, I need to see you."

"For what now?" Sonny asked.

"It is about our daughter. Please Sonny meet me on the dock in twenty." Alexis said.

"Find, but this ends tonight." Sonny said hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Patrick asked.

"A matter that is to complicated to get into to." Sonny said. "Well you tell Reese I had to run out, but will be back soon?"

"Sure." Patrick said.

Sonny left and Patrick sat down on the couch.

"Dr. Drake?" Leyla said coming in.

"What?" He said looking up.

"I heard about Dr. Scorpio's daughter and wanted to come see how she was doing." Leyla said sitting next to him.

"She will be fine." Patrick said. "Leyla you need to understand that I care about Robin and her daughter."

"I understand." Leyla said. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Being poisoned isn't fun."

"How did you know she was poisoned?" Reese asked coming in with the teddy bear.

"I over heard some people talking about it." Leyla said a little to quickly for Reese's liking.

"It's funny, Alan has kept everything quiet, so that no one panicked." Reese said.

"Reese what are you saying?" Patrick asked.

"Someone had to give Ella the Lolly pop and I am guessing it was this nappy headed whore."

"How dear you." Leyla said standing up.

"My God Daughter stopped breathing; they had to shock her heart to get it to breathe. I am a every perceptive person and something tells me you have the hots for Patrick here and he doesn't want a thing to do with you." Reese said. "I am thinking that you figured the only way to get Patrick was if Robin left town either because someone tired to kill her daughter or because her daughter died."

"Reese." Mac said coming in. "What is going on?"

"Mac, check the security cameras in the cafeteria. See if Nurse Mir when near Ella."

"What's going on?" Robin said coming in.

"What's wrong? "Patrick asked.

"Nothing, Ella is awake and asking for you." Robin said. "What was Reese saying about Ella?"

"Robin did you leave Ella anywhere in the cafeteria?" Mac asked.

"She sat on the bench outside the bathroom while I ran in." Robin said. "Why?"

"I think that is when Nurse Mir here gave her a poison Lolly pop." Reese said.

"I did no such thing." Leyla said.

"Mac, check the footage." Reese said.

"I did no such thing, I love kids." Leyla protested.

"You are coming with me until we figure this out." Mac said moving over to Leyla.

"Mac, you better keep under lock and key." Reese said.

Mac knew what she meant and walked Leyla out of the room.

"I have that teddy." Reese said handing it to Patrick. "Where is Sonny?"

"He had to run out, said he would be back." Patrick said." Thanks for picking this up for me."

"Any time." Reese said. "I am going to go work on some things."

"How about we go see Ella?" Patrick suggested.

"Did that women really try to kill my baby?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Patrick said. "But if she did, she will pay."

"Let's go see Ella." Robin said taking his hand and leading him town the all. "Is that for Ella?"

"Yeah." Patrick said. "I saw it the other day and remembered it and thought it would be nice."

"You know she isn't going to give you back the racing pillow right?"

"I know." Patrick said. "She is welcome to keep it."

They walked in and Robert smiled at them.

"Patrick!" Ella said happily.

"Hi, baby." Patrick said. "I got you a new friend."

Her eyes lit up when Patrick showed her the bear.

"For me?" Ella asked.

"Yep." Patrick said.

"Do I have to give you back your racing pillow?" Ella asked.

"No, I think the pillow is happier with you." Patrick said.

"Me too." Ella said. "Thank you for my teddy bear."

"You're welcome." Patrick said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"When can I go home?" Ella asked.

"You can go home soon." Robin said.

"Are you going to stay with me, while I am here?" Ella asked.

"Of course." Robin said. "I would never leave you."

"I love you mommy." Ella said.

"I love you too baby, why don't you get some sleep."

"Ok." Ella said. "Patrick are you staying?"

"Yes." Patrick said. "You sleep please."

Ella closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Robin took Patrick hand a led her to the hall.

"How is it that you are so good with her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Patrick said. "It is like you and her captured my heart."

"Like love at first sight?" Robin asked.

"Something like that." Patrick said wrapping his arms around Robin. "Is it ok I love her so much?"

"I think it is great." Robin said. "Ella has never really had a male role model."

Patrick turned Robin around and looked her in the eyes.

"Is it ok that I love Ella's mom so much?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin said leaning up and kissing him deeply.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked showing up on the docks.

"I need to know where Kristina is." Alexis said. "I know you know where she is."

"I do know." Sonny said. "She is happy and loved. She has an amazing life."

"Doesn't it kill you that she can't call you daddy? That she doesn't know who you are?" Alexis asked. "Don't you miss holding her, rocking her? I never got to do that. My arms don't know what it is like. Please Sonny tell me where she is."

"No she doesn't get to call me daddy. She knows me, she knows I love her and that she is part of my life. I can have her in my arms whenever I want. I get to rock her. You tried to keep me from her. You lied and did evil things. My daughter has a mommy that is the best. And now she has found a daddy. Will it hurt me to see or hear her call him daddy? No, it will make me happy because I am doing what is best for my daughter's sake."

"You are a monster." Alexis spat.

"No, I am a father. I am doing what I have to do for my children's safety. I am giving them the best life and you can get over it."

"She is my baby?" Alexis said.

"Still on about your lost baby?" Sam asked coming up the dock.

"Sam?" Alexis said surprised. "I was going to come see you tomorrow."

"But this sister of mine came first again." Sam said.

"Look, I have to find her." Alexis said. "I can't have my child out there in the world."

"You let me be out there." Sam said.

"I was 16 and under watch from Mikkos. You know if I had any courage back then I would've run with you."

"Yet you didn't and you still have a hard time deny that I am your child." Sam said.

"Sam, you have to understand, I thought you were dead. I know this is hard, but Kristina is my baby. I have to find her."

"Whatever." Sam said walking off.

"This is why I am keeping my daughter safe from you." Sonny said before turning and walking up the stairs.

Alexis collapsed to the ground in tears.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

For Ella's Sake

Chapter 11

A/N: So I know it's been forever and a day, but someone demanded and so here it is. I promise more to come so enjoy this and see you laters.

* * *

"Who is ready to go home?" Patrick asked entering Ella's room.

"Me, me." Ella called.

"Well it's a good thing I have these release papers that say your mommy can take you home." Patrick said.

"Yay." Ella called. "Can we go now mommy, I am tired of being here."

"I suppose we can go home where you can rest." Robin said.

"Patrick are you coming home with us?" Ella asked.

"I sure am." Patrick said. "If mommy approves."

"Mommy does." Robin said.

"We heard someone is going home." Sonny said coming in with Reese who carried a bear and balloons for Ella.

"For me Aunty Resse?" Ella asked.

"Yes." Reese said. "My god baby is going home and I knew she'd need something to celebrate with."

"Thank you." Ella said.

Reese smiled and set them down.

"Yes, it will be nice to get back to normal." Robin said.

"I had Max clean both your places, some of the food went bad so I replaced it all." Sonny said.

"Oh, I was going to do that today when we got home." Robin said.

"I assumed but I knew you'd like relax a bit with Ella and Patrick." Sonny said. "The last week have been busy and scary."

"Yes, but Uncle Mac says she will not get out to hurt us again." Robin said.

"Good." Sonny said. "Ella is so important to me."

"I know." Robin said.

"Shall we go?" Patrick asked.

"Uncle Sonny can you carry me out?" Ella asked.

"I'd be happy to." Sonny said picking Ella up.

The others gathered their things and they headed out of the hospital.

"Bye Ella, you be good and take it easy." Elizabeth said.

"I will." Ella said.

"Dr. Quartmaine approved both y our time off, so we'll see you back here in two weeks." Epiphany said.

"See you then." Patrick said. "Come on let's get Ella home."

Everyone headed onto he elevator and down to the parking garage. Sonny helped Ella into her booster seat and kissed her cheek.

"I will come see you later this week and I will bring the boys." Sonny said.

"Ok." Ella said.

Sonny hugged Robin and then watched her drive off with Robin and Patrick.

"Never gets easier." Reese said.

"I know but she's loved and I am happy she found a daddy." Sonny said.

"Yes, I think Patrick will be good for them both." Reese said. "And in a few months you will have a baby girl to hold again."

"Yes and this one will know she is loved and cared for just like my other baby girl." Sonny said. "She may not call me daddy but she loves me."

"That she does." Reese said. "How about you take me and this little one for some gelato?"

"It would be my pleasure." Sonny said leading Reese over to their car and heading out.

"Why do I have to lay in bed?" Ella asked.

"Because you have to take it easy." Robin said.

"But I've been lying in bed all week, can't I have fun now?" Ella asked.

"Ok, but no running and if you get tired let us know so we can have you take a break." Robin said.

"I will, I want to play with my dolly house." Ella said.

"Ok, but go easy." Robin said.

Ella nodded and walked to her doll house and began to play. Robin walked back down to where Patrick was lying on the couch with the game on.

"Hey." Robin said joining him. "What's up?"

"Just checking the scores." Patrick said. "Should I order dinner or is it to early?"

"I can cook." Robin said.

"You don't have too." Patrick said. "Let's take it easy one night."

"Ok, but it's to early." Robin said. "I feel like Ella, like I want to run and play."

"You both been cooped up in the hospital this last week." Patrick said.

"I know, but I have all this energy and nothing to do." Robin said.

"So tempting Dr. Scorpio." Patrick said.

"Ella is only playing upstairs." Robin said.

"I know but we can exerts some energy without taking our clothes off." Patrick said leaning up and kissing her. "I love your kisses."

"And I love yours." Robin said kissing him back.

So they laid making out on the couch and soon they could hear giggling from the stairs.

"Ella?" Robin called.

"Yes Mommy?" Ella asked.

"Are you spying?" Robin asked.

"Yep, Grandpa Robert has been teaching me how." Ella said.

"I see he has." Robin said. "Come over here sweetie."

Ella came down the stairs and over to the couch.

"It is not ok to spy on people." Robin said. "I know your grandpa has been telling you about it, but you have to know when to do it and when not."

"Ok." Ella said. "I have a question."

"Ok, what is this question?" Robin asked.

"Is Patrick my daddy now?" Ella asked.

Robin looked shocked and Patrick smiled.

"Ella baby you know I love you, but see this is all very new to us. So I think it might be to soon for us to think about that, but maybe someday." Patrick said. "Is that ok?"

"Sure but don't take too long, I need a daddy." Ella said.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"Well I don't have one." Ella said like it was that simple. "Plus mommy has her daddy back and now I want my own. Michael and Morgan have a daddy and Aunty Reese's new baby will have one too. I think it's time I has a daddy."

"Sounds right." Patrick said. "We will work on it."

"Ok, I am going to go play." Ella said jumping off the couch and running up stairs.

Patrick looked over at Robin.

"You ok?" Patrick asked.

"She's never asked for a daddy before." Robin said.

"You haven't been involved with anyone for her to ask." Patrick said.

"I know, but still I never knew she thought about it like she did." Robin said. "I have such an odd relationship with my own dad that it never accrued to me that Ella would want and need a dad."

"I think all children who see others with a mommy and daddy want a mommy and daddy." Patrick said. "It is like basic human instinct."

"Yes, but I didn't know she wanted one so badly." Robin said.

"Robin do you think if we hadn't spent the last week in the hospital with her non-stop that she'd be asking me right now?" Patrick asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Robin said.

"Do not let it drive you crazy." Patrick said. "You haven't denied her anything. You were waiting for the right man to come along to be the daddy she needs."

"You're right." Robin said.

"I know I am." Patrick said. "And as I told Ella we will see what comes."

"Ok." Robin said. "Let's order dinner so we can eat, all that kissing worked up an appetite."

"Just wait until Ella is asleep." Patrick whispered in her ear as they got up.

Robin giggled as they made their way into the kitchen to look at menus.

"So I thin after the baby is born, maybe we go on vacation." Reese said.

"Oh and where would you like to go?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe Hawaii?" Reese said.

"We can do whatever you like my love." Sonny said. "Your wish is my command."

"I like the sound of that." Reese said. "Kiss me."

Sonny smirked and leaned over and kissed her.

"You have some nerve." Ric said storming up to their table. "My wife is a mess because of you."

"Go away." Reese said.

"You two are just sitting her all happy and glowing while my wife is heart broken that she will never see her daughter." Ric said. "She never got to hold her, never got to see her."

"I am not going into this again." Sonny said. "Alexis brought this on herself."

"You are continuing to punish her for her love for you." Ric said.

"Alexis doesn't love me, she never did." Sonny said. "She locked my wife in a tower and then put her sick plan into motion. I believe my wife was dead and then she drugged me and slept with me to create a baby and then she lied saying it was Ned's when she was mine all along. My daughter is in a better place and you two will never find her and she will never be yours. This Kristina that Alexis has imagined is not there."

"I will find her." Ric said. "I will find her."

"A broken song you've been singing for years." Sonny said. "Just help you wife move on because really that is the only thing to do."

"What kind of father let's his daughter alone out there in this world?" Ric asked. "I guess one that is a mobster and thug."

"I know where she is right now and I know she is not alone and never will be." Sonny said. "She has a mommy and daddy who love her and will love her forever. She knows nothing about how sick her birth mother is and never will. She is happy, healthy and far from yours and Alexis's reach and she will remain that way."

Ric puffed and stormed of and Sonny looked over at Reese.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." Reese said. "Let's go home and hug our boys."

Sonny tossed some bills on the table and took Reese home to their boys.

"Man that girl can eat." Patrick said.

"I know, I have no clue where it goes." Robin said.

Patrick chuckled as they put what remained of dinner away.

"Well at least we know she is getting back to her old self." Patrick said.

"Yes, it will be nice to be normal." Robin said. "I should go give her a bath before she passes out."

"Ok, I have to run to my place and check messages." Patrick said. "I'll be back to help tuck her in."

"Ok." Robin said kissing him.

Patrick went to his place and saw it cleaned up. He checked the machine and saw four messages listed.

'Hey Patrick it's dad, look we need to talk, call me.'

Patrick wondered but the next messaged played.

'Hello cowboy. Look I heard you're in PC, I have a consult there, let's hook up.'

Patrick shivered and erased the message.

'Patrick it's dad, where are you. Call me asap.'

'Patrick listen maybe you're avoiding me because you know but you need my side of the story so please call me back.'

Patrick picked up his phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Patrick where have you been?" Noah asked.

"At the hospital." Patrick said. "It's been a long week. What is going on?"

"Look Lisa was in DC, I saw her and well she knows you're in Port Charles." Noah said.

"I know, she called and left a message." Patrick said. "Don't worry, I can handle her."

"She is nuts." Noah said. "All she could talk about was you."

"If it isn't one crazy it's another." Patrick said.

"What do you mean son?" Noah asked.

"I've been seeing someone here in Port Charles." Patrick said.

"Really, who?" Noah asked.

"Her name is Robin Scorpio." Patrick said.

"She's a fine doctor." Noah said. "I've read her work."

"Yes, well she's an amazing person all around." Patrick said. "She has a daughter, her name is Ella and dad I swear I love her as if she was my own."

"Wow." Noah said.

"I know but we're just taking it as we come, but she feels right." Patrick said.

"Well I knew your mother was the right on right away." Noah said. "I will be up there for Christmas so I hope I can meet them."

"It can be arranged." Patrick said. "Look I have to run, but we'll talk more soon and thanks for the heads up on Lisa."

"Be careful son." Noah said.

"I will, bye." Patrick hung up and headed back over to Robin's.

"She in bed?" She asked seeing her cleaning the living room up.

"Waiting on you for a hug and kiss." Robin said.

"Ok, I will go do that, you go run a bath and will we soak a bit." Patrick said.

Robin smiled and they walked upstairs. Patrick headed into say goodnight to Ella and Robin ran a bath for them.

"She is out like a light." Patrick said stepping behind a necked Robin.

"Well good." Robin said. "You have to many clothes on."

She stepped out of Patrick's embrace and in the tub. "Come on Drake, don't keep me waiting,"

Patrick smirked and undressed and joined Robin in the tub where they made love until the water ran cold.


End file.
